Un mal recuerdo
by The Dreamer knight
Summary: Frida pov: es duro ser la mejor amiga de un chico con poderes ya que yo no tengo ninguno y siempre hago que se preocupe por mi, pero es mas doloro ser mujer en una ciudad como esta, lo siento manny yo no queria que sufrieras tanto, por favor no lo hagas!
1. Un mal recuerdo

Si ya regrese con historias que no sirven ni para dormir a los muertos, pero ya que ora comenze a escribir una historia sobre algo que pasa comunmente y lamentablemente en Mexico... hare todo lo posible para terminar la historia al igual como las otras lo juro que lo hare, pero hay que darle tiempo al tiempo tonz aver cuando jejejeje

Bueno El tigre no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nick.

**Un mal recuerdo.**

Una noche comun y corriente se podria decir, para todo ciudadano de una ciudad peculiar. No era una ciudad como las demas, no era muy productiva pero llena de riqueza, no era muy popular pero si muy famosa por los eventos que se llevan acabo diariamente en la ciudad. Eventos tales como robos, secuestros, mounstruos atacando la ciudad o un niño con poderes miticos con problemas de identidad y junto a una niña dulce para todo aquel que a caido bajo el hechizo de amor de ella y su hermoso pelo-azul. Otras personas los ven como dos niños problemas, por su rebeldia y sus travesuraz. Claro que si, estoy hablando hablando de la ciudad Milagro donde viven nuestros dos queridos personajes, Manny Rivera y Frida Suarez.

Como habia dicho antes, era una noche comun para todos, pero no para la peli-azul. _**"¿Por que de todas las noches le tuvo que ocurrir esa noche?, ¿por que de todas las muchachas en esta ciudad tuvo que ser ella? y ¿por que la tuve que dejar sola?". **_Estas son las fraces fatilicas que el moreno dice con lagrimas en sus ojos, con una respiracion muy alterada despues de dias de busqueda. Unas preguntas que eran vidrios cortantez del corazon, preguntas tan dolorosas para el hombre mas valiente y fuerte del mundo. Solo imaginate por un momento, que sentirias tu al encontrartu mejor amiga tirada, con una cara que no podra reflejar mas sonrisas que tranquiliza tu corazon, o tristeza por verte a ti sufriendo solo por algo que puede ser resolvido tan solo diciendo la verdad. Peor aun ya no la veraz reir, llorar, gritar, buscarte o decir tu nombre.

Alli se encontraba Manny de rodillaz, enfrente de un cuerpo sin alma que una vez fue su amiga. Nadie la podia reconoser, tenia la cara destrozada, llena de sangre seca. La sangre de ella reposando sobre su cara por semanas, con marcas rojas de cuerda alrededor de su delicado cuello, de sus manos que nunca se rindieron por luchar por su libertad y en sus pies que hisieron lo imposible por salir de alli pero sin conseguirlo. En todo su cuerpo desnudo frio como el mismo suelo donde se encontraba, se veian marcas de mordidas, golpes y quemaduras. Marcas que para sus desgraciados secuestradores eran una forma de placer, para Frida eran momentos dolorosos, despresiables, humiyantes, algo que pertenece al pasado al igual que ella. Todo esto se a combertido parte del pasado, ya no podra encontrarse en el futuro.

Levantandose lentamente, con una mirada vacia es como se encontraba Manny. Mirando hacia el vacio donde yase la representacion de una derrota del alma. En sus ojos se veia una mirada llena de la nada, eran unos ojos cafes claros como la niebla. El se encontraba al borde de quebrantarse de lagrimas, al igual que extallar de rabia. Solamente faltaba un leve empujon para que Manny cayera a un mundo dificil de alcanzar por la gente de su alrededor. Al parecer, el la encontro. Habia un papel al cruzar el cuerpo de Frida, una pequeña nota amarilla rota de una libreta que le pertenecia a Frida. Inconcientemente su mano cruzo el limite entre el y la nota. La recogio, lentamente la sostuvo a una altura apropiada para poderla leer y la nota decia, _**"FUE UN PLACER ESTAR CONTIGO". **_Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, empujando a nuestro amigo a un vacio lleno de rencor, venganza y una eterna soledad. De un momento a otro se escucho un rugido tan poderoso que hasta los muertos temblaban en sus tumbas. El lugar donde yasia un frio infernal ahora se a combertido en las llamas de furia de un muchacho que a perdido lo mas presiado para el y lo unico que tenia en la mente era **¡MATAR Y DESTRUIR TODO EN SU CAMINO!.**

_**OK aqui le dejo, les advierto una cosa yo soy de las personas que les gusta iniciar un proyecto pero tengo problemas en terminarlos jejeje, pero ya jure que los terminaria a si qeu solamente ocupo dos cosas, uno es tiempo y dos es REVIEWS o sino mas me tardo...**_


	2. Lluvia de sangre y desesperacion

**Okay ya regrese con el segundo capitulo de un mal recuerdo y al parecer si les gusto a varias personas pero quiero dar gracias especiales a pekerarita y a juguete regalado por tomarse su tiempo para dejar su review, muchas gracias...**

**Sin mas que decir ademas de que el tigre no me pertenece les dejo el segundo capitulo y espero reviews.**

**Lluvia de sangre y desesperacion.**

Recordemos por un momento lo ocurrido para que entendamos porque Manny combertido en el tigre tiene ojos con sed de sangre. Una sed que no puede ser saceada, que no puede ahogar la imagen de la muerte de lo que mas amaba. La sacia por sangre es para buscar satisfaccion, un alivio de dolor en su corazon. Pos lastima eso llevara unicamente a mas dolor, sentimiento de impotencia y culpa. Una miserable culpa que lo perseguira por el resto de su vida. _**"Frida... ellos te lastimaron y a mi... me quitaron lo que mas amo en este mundo... ahora ellos deben de ¡PAGAR EL MISMO PRECIO!"**_. Esas fueron las palabras que dijo a un cuerpo que ya no puede oir, no lo podra detener y mucho menos amar. Con esto sale disparado como fiera traz su presa. Se dirigia rapidamente hacia la zona que en cuestion de segundos se combertiria en cementerio para todos los que viven en el. En la mente de Manny solo habia un pensamiento _**"La Vendetta"**_. El buscaria venganza en todos ellos, los hiba a degoyar, decapitar, arrancarles los brazos, castrarlos. Haria que "Calavera" lloviera sangre.

La misma noche que cobijaba a la ciudad Milagro con tranquilidad y serenidad, cubria a un pueblo cercano. En ese pueblo todos estaban pasando un tiempo maravilloso, contando relatos de sus crimenes y peleas. En Calavera habia un ambiente de competencia por saber quien hizo el robo del siglo. Todos llenos de alegria entre carcajadas con las historias que se cuenta alli. Cervezas en el aire, peleas callejeras y borrachos cayendo por pasados de copas. Eso es lo que se podia ver por todas partes en el lugar. Mientras en un lugar mucho mas alegre para los borrachitos se llevaba acabo relatos de supervillanos._** "¡Hey, el oso cuentanos cuando le hiciste calzon chino a White Pantera!"**_ dijo un ladron de Calavera. _**"Pues, veraz bato. Yo estaba saqueando una fabrica de ropa interior, tu sabes bato, uno necesita calzones nuevos de vez en cuando ¿no?"**_. Es lo que contaba el oso, un supervillano tan grande y fuerte como un oso y lo mismo diria con su cerebro si fuera verdad. _**"De repente entra White Pantera y el tigre, yo estaba listo para pelear pero el tigre comenzo a reirse como loco. Jajaja to aprobeche la distraccion y me puse detras de White Pantera y con los calzones rosas en mis manos le hice un calzon chino que jamas olvidaria, jajaja, ¡El White Pantera grito como niña bato! Jajaja"**_. Fue la historia que conto el supervillano con asento ranchero. Al terminar la historia, la cantina se lleno de carcajadas incontenibles. _**"Buenas esa el oso, y creer que el White Pantera, "el macho mas macho" llorara como niñita, jajaja"**_. El ladron no aguantaba la risa mientras insultaba a White Pantera y el tigre. _**"El White Pantera una niñita, el tigre un cobarde... y-y su amiguita...jaja... la ni{a de tonta de pelo azul... aun dulce niñita que derrama mi..."**_. Al momento que comenzo a insultar a Frida recordando el pegajoso momento que tuvo en el zoologico, algo lo detuvo. El ladron que estaba sentado por la ventana fue agarrado de la cara y jalado brutalmente para salir por la misma. Todos al notar esto se pusieron listos para lo que sea que los estuviera atacando. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, hubo miradas que cruzaban el salon atentamente a la puerta. Algunos villanos estaban nerviosos, otros tenian miedo. No sabian que es lo que pasaba hasta que, por la puerta entro un objeto redondo. El objeto boto un par de veces y al final rodo al centro del salon. Cada villano miro con atencion el objeto, vieron horrorizados que era la cabeza del ladron.

La cantina se lleno de horror, muchos ladrones corrian sin rumbo aterrados. Otros trataban de esconderse, mientras el oso intento mantenerlos firmes. _**"Oigan batos, no sean gallinas y preparence a luchar, me oyeron ba..."**_, palabras que el oso gritaba pero fue atacado derrepente. Lo que hizo que el oso retrocediera rapidamente y gracias a una botella en el pizo, salvo su vida por un momento. El oso vio en camara lenta como lo que sea que los estaba atacando fallo su golpe mortifero. Pero no la misma suerte lo que el cantinero que se encontraba detras del mostrador, cubierto por el oso, no la tuvo. Al momento que caia la gran masa de musculos, una sombra se dirigia rabiosamente a su direccion. Sin ningun lugar a donde ir, el cantinero fue atacado, el gritaba de terror y dolor. Mientras los demas veian como desaparecia el cantinero detras del mostrador. Todos aterrorizados por aquellos gritos desgarradores y la salpicadera de sangre. Esos grtios de terror terminaron al momento que la vida del cantinero dejo este mundo, todos estaban petrificados de miedo, el miedo a la muerte, veian con gran temor a la sombra que se alzaba traz matar al cantinero. Se veia como le escurria sangre por todo su cuerpo, sangre combinada con lagrimas, furia y rabia. Unos ojos rojos los obserbava a todos en la cantina, viendo el momento para atacar.

Nadie se queria morver por temor de que la bestia los atacara, todos estaban bajo una atmosfera de tension que asta la mas minima existencia en ese lugar, lo sentia. El miedo que ellos tenian eran tan grande que nadie se podia dar cuenta de quien se trataba. Pero termino rapidamente hasta que el oso se levantaba lentamente, sobandose el golpe que se dio al caer al suelo. Se dio cuenta que todos estaban viendo algo detras de el, algo capaz de invocar la muerte en segundos. Lentamente se dio la vuelta, hasta quedar defrente a la sombra, la vio con determinacion y se dio cuenta. _**"NO PUEDE SER ¿¡EL TIGRE!"**_. Fue las palabras que pudo decir el oso con gran sorpresa al ver lo que los estaba atacando. Una sorpresa increible al verlo lleno de sangre, que fue recogida y mezclada por mas de un ladron. Pero esa fue el ultimo error que cometio el oso, ya que Manny no reaccionaba a las palabras solamente a los sonidos de sus presas y movimientos bruscos. Al escuchar el grito que pego el oso y los ladrones detras de el por haber roto esa atmosfera de tension. La cantina se lleno de sangre, y no solamente era la cantina toda el pueblo de Calavera estava cubierta de cuerpos sin vida congados, recostados en el piso otros quemandose y imposibles de reconocer. Calavera estava envuelto en llamas y todos sus habitantes muertos, todos exepto uno. Un ladron tuvo la suerte de poder salir con vida de alli, fue corriendo desesperado por todo el desierto en busca de lo impensable. Buscaba un heroe, buscaba ayuda, alguien que lo salvara. Canzado y sediento llego a los limites de ciudad Milagro. No podia caminar mas, y se arrastraba por una esperanza, para su suerte encontro alguien. _**"¡POR FAV-OR! ¡AYUDAMEEE!" **_dijo el ladron con las pocos alientos que le quedaba. El desconocido le brindo un poco de agua y le pidio una explicacion la cual el ladron le dijo con lujo de detalle. _**"Gracias amigo y no te preocupes yo te ayudare" **_dijo el extraño mientras le enseñaba una gran sonriasa de alegria. _**" Ahora descansa amigo que pronto te reuniras con los tuyos" **_palabras que desconcertaron al ladron _**"ORONAMEZOUKEN" **_palabras que salieron del extraño. Derepente el ladron fue envuelto el sobras, algo que hizo aterrarse y tratar de salir de alli, _**"qu-que, ¿que es esto?, ¿quien eres tu? ¿que me estas haciendo?", "bueno te estoy mandando a donde peterneces, ademas no necesitas saber de mi pero FUE UN PLACER ESTAR CONTIGO" **_fue lo que dijo el extraño mientras le enseñaba una sonrisa sinica al aterrado ladron.

... CONTINUARA

**Ya hasta aki le dejo haber si les gusta, jeje y espero reviews**

**haber si sigo con la inspiracion para poder hacer el tercer capitulo**

**y lo siento si esta historia es algo larga y aburrida**

**pero ya ke nos vemos leemos.**


	3. Dolores compartidos

_**OK me da mucho gusto que este fic sea un exitos y me daria mucho mas gusto si dejaran**_

_**algun review jeje, pero doy muchas gracias a pekeraritabonita, ghost steve, juguete regalado**_

_**y a sharlotte por sus reviews, muchas gracias**_

_**bueno sin mas que decir expeto la misma cantaleta de que no me pertenece el tigre y sus**_

_**personajes aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo XD**_

_**Dolores compartidos.**_

Vamos a retomar los hechos que se llevaron acabo para que las manos de un muchacho como Manny fuesen pintadas de rojo. Sucezos dolorosos que lo sumergieron a un mundo movido por la sed de venganza. El motivo fue encontrar al amor de su vida, recostada, descansando eternamente. La palabra que la describe es muerta, alguien sin vida. El no sabe quien fue responsable, no sabe quien la hizo sufrir, y quien fue el cobarde que se atrevio a quitarle la vida. Lo unico que sabe fue una frace, escrita en un papelito olvidado enseguida del cuerpo de su amada. La frace decia _**"FUE UN PLACER ESTAR CONTIGO"**_, esa frace provoco que Manny estayara en furia y se dirigiera en busca de venganza hacia Calavera. Fue el quien asesino todo un pueblo lleno de villanos desalmados y capacez de asesinar aquien se les atravezara por el camino. Todos en ese pueblo murieron exepto uno que pudo salir con vida. Esta persona lleno por encontrar la muerte fue en busca de proteccion, en busca de un heroe. Al llegar cansado y sin aire a la ciudad Milagro, fue gentilmente atendido por un extraño. Al quien le explico todo lo ocurrido en Calavera. _**¡ORONAMEZOUKEN!**_, _**¡¿qu-que?, ¿que es esto?, ¿quien eres tu?, ¿que me estas haciendo?**_, el ladron fue envuelto por las sombras y desaparecio con una cara de miedo y confucion. La que provoco al ver una sonrisa sinica del extraño y lo que este le dijo, _**"bueno te estoy mandando a donde peterneces, ademas no necesitas saber de mi pero FUE UN PLACER ESTAR CONTIGO".**_

__El extraño despues de ver que el ladron desaparecio en las sombras con el ataque que el provoco. Cambio su cara sinica por una seria. Ya tenia un objetivo en la mente. El muchacho de 16 años con aspecto hispanico de los tiempos de la conquista de Mexico. Con una cabellera lisa de color cafe-claro que cubria completamente su ojo derecho y parte de su frente. El ojo derecho misterioso que escondia un secreto traz la sicatriz que la acompaña. Ese muchacho se dirigio rapidamente al lugar que la muerte se habia manifestado. El bestia una armadura antigua pero ligera,con un par de alas en el pecho, un sol y luna en el estomago. Detras de el yacia descansando su arma, una espada fina y elegante. En su brazo izquierdo cargaba un escudo con forma de la cabeza de un dragon. Este escudo estaba hecho de la cabeza de lo que podria ser el ultimo de los dragones en el mundo. Pasaron unos minutos cuando adelante de el se encontraba su meta. Lentamente deciende su velocidad hastar quedar enfrente de una casa muii vieja. La casa tenia haspecto rustico en muy ma estado, nadie se atrevia a entrar alli por que en esa casa fue una vez la guaridad de unas de las supervillanas mas temidas de toda ciudad milagro. Le pertenecio a Sartana de los muertos, antes de que ella misma se cambiara a la antigua prision de la misma ciudad. El muchacho suspiro un poco antes de sacar de su bolsillo un celular. Marcando lentamente un numero poco usado, y con una cara trizte se lo coloca en la oreja. _**"Bueno, ¿Mr. Suarez?, por favor venga a la vieja mansion rustica localisada en las viejas calles de la ciudad... se trata sobre su hija... aqui lo espero... yo solamente soy la ultima persona que la vio respirar por ultima vez..."**_. Esas palabras desgarradoras para la persona que se encontraba al otro extremo del telefono. Palabras que escucho antes de que colgaran el telefono.

Unos minutos antes de la llamada telefonica, en la residencia Suarez, se encontraba una familia debastada por la desaparicion de uno de los miembros de esa familia. Emiliano Suarez, el gran jefe de la policia, se encontraba con nervios hasta la punta. Le pesaba mucho al nosaber nada sobre su preciada hija. _**"No te preocupes tanto Emiliano, mijo la esta buscando como loco en todas partes, te aseguro que la encontraremos sana y salva"**_. Frace que dijo White Pantera para tratar de hacer descabsar un poco a Emiliano. _**"¡QUE ESTUPIDEZES DICES RIVERA!, tu hijo no es bueno para nada y sera solamente un estorbo"**_, dijo un padre desconsoladamente procupado. _**"Yo entiendo por lo que estas pasando, trata de descansar un poco, yo se que mijo hace todo lo posible por ayudarnos"**_. Fue la respuesta que dijo Rodolfo tratando de bajarle los nervios pero si exito. _**"Me calmare hasta saber algo sobre Fri..."**_, es lo que Emiliano decian antes de ser interrumpido por el sonido de su telefono. _**"¿Bueno?... si... ¿que?, ¿de que se trata esto?... ¡¿DE FRIDA?, ¡¿QUE LE PASO?... esp-espera ¿quien eres tu?... ¡¿QUE?... ¿bueno?, ¡BUENO!"**_. Al escuchar todo esto Emiliano se dirige hacia su vehiculo policiaco junto a White Pantera que escucho toda la conversacion. No sabian que esperar, ellos se temian lo peor, y pensaban en la reaccion de su familia al escuchar sobre Frida. Rodolfo pensaba que le pasaria a Manny si se llegara a enterar sobre esto. No tardaron mucho al llegar al lugar donde los sitaron. Alli se encontraba el muchacho quien los llamo, esperandolos frente la puerta de la antigua casa. Lleno de desesperacion por informacion, Emiliano se lanza contra el muchacho agarrandolo de la camisa y con una mirada matadora le comienza a preguntar y amenzar a la vez. Mil y un preguntas fueron lanzadas al aire todo sobre la niña perdia, la cual el muchacho la habia encontrado. Tan solo lo miro al ojo, con una cara de arrempentimiento y duespues dirigio sus ojos hacia la puerta de la casa. Emiliano se percapto de esto y lo bajo lentamente y se dirigio dentro de la casa. Mientras Rodolfo se quedaba junto al muchacho. Al entrar a la casa encuentra una sabana blaca que cubria algo en el fondo del cuarto. Se acerco para ver de que se trataba y se dio cuenta. La sabana cubria un cuerpo que tenia la forma de una muchacha que apenas se estaba desarrollando. Pero lo que mas le destrozo fue al dase cunta que la uniaca parte que no cubria del todo bien era su pelo. Este se podia ver fuera de la sabana, un pelaje azul, algun inconfundible para Emiliano. El se encontraba debastado, lentamente acerco su mano hacia la sabana para descubrir el cuerpo. Mientras en su mente deseaba que no fuera ella, que no fuera su hija, que todo fuera solo un engaño, un sueño, todo menos esto. Al descubrir su rostro, Emiliano como si fuera leon herido grito el nombre de su hija al aire y despues dejor salir su lagrimas preguntadose, ¿por que ella?, ¿por que tuvo que ser ella?.

Afuera de la casa, ambas personas esucharon el llanto de aquel hombre temido por todos los ladrones al encontrar la peor situacion en la que uno se puede enfrentar. Rodolfo queria entrar pero fue detenido por el muchacho, que le hizo un gesto con los ojos diciendo que lo dejara solo por un momento. La cual rodolfo asintio, pero en su mente comenzo a cuestinonarse, sobre el muchacho. De que como sabia donde se encontraba Frida, por que no informo antes, quien era el, y hay un dicho que dice que el criminal siempre regresa a la escena del crimen, sera este el caso. Todas esas preguntas se le cruzo por la mente, el estaba listo por saber la verdad, pero dos figuras salieron de las sombras y se manifesto frente a ellos. Era Buitirla y la cuervo llenas de rabia y sufrimiento, estaban apuntando sus rayos hacia Rodolfo mientras dejaban correr sus lagrimas. _**"MALDITO WHITE PANTERA TU HIJO NOS HIZO ESTO, ¡AHORA ES NUESTRO TURNO DE VENGARNOZ!"**_. Palabras que salieron al unisono y con llantos, mientras le disparaban. Rapidamente el muchacho se pone frente a los rayos y los desbia con su espada e inmediatamente se dirige hacia las villanas y con su espada rompe sus armas. Una vez en el suelo por la explocion las dos, se colocan de rodillaz y comienza a lamentarse. _**"¿Que te pasa Buitrila?, ¿que hizo Manny?", "¡¿TU HIJO MATO A MI MADRE?", "¡¿QUE?", "LO QUE ESCUCHASTE, MANNY MATO A MI ABUELA"**_. Una combersacion muy pesada y mas al estar bajo una atmosfea muy incomoda. Algo no estaba bien, algo hiba a ocurrir, algo se encontraba observandolos con sed, sed de sangre. Ambos, Rodolfo y el muchacho fueron a consolar a las mujeres, pero derepente cae algo del cielo entre las mujeres y los hombres. Se trataba de Manny cubierto de sangre, lo cual provoca que las villanas gritaran aterradas, lo que hizo que Manny las atacara por instinto animal. A solo centimetros de atrevazarlas con sus garras, fue detenido por la espada del muchacho. _**"Ellas no te hicieron nada"**_, dijo el muchacho al repeler el ataca feroz de Manny. El muchacho lo lanza lejos para proteger a las villanas, mientras Rodolfo no podia creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Como era posible que Manny estuviera cubierto de sangre?, ¿fue verdad que el mato a la madre de Buitrila?, y ¿ya se habra enterado sobre Frida?. No sabia que hacer solo podia ver como Manny intentaba mas de una forma de matar a las villanas y al muchacho pero sin exito alguno. Manny con los ojos rojos, y una exalicion inhumana, ataca sin piedad alguna, queria destrosar todo. El muchacho no sedia a los ataques de Manny, el protegeria a toda costa a las villanas. Pero Buitrila al estar bajo gran tenesia corre desesperada por salvarse jalando consigo a su hija, una perfecta oportuniada para Mannya en atacar. Ella se percapta de esto y lanza a su hija por una lado y ella hacia el otro lado, pero fue herida gravemente en el abdomen. El muchacho rapidamente atrapa a la cuervo y la junta con su madre mientras el las vuelve a cubrir. Entonces el muchacho volte y les dice _**"yo las protegere, por favor no se muevan", "¿porque lo haces?"**_, le pregunta la cuervo. Lo que el muchacho le responde con una sonrisa pura y verdadera, _**"por que es un placer estar con ustedes"**_. Palabras que llegaron como susurro a Mannny, que voltea mucho mas salvaje y rabiante hacia el muchacho. Y con una voz inhumana dice _**"¡TU DEBES DE PAGAR!"**_, mientras se lanzaba al ataque de nuevo. _**"Bien ahora que tengo tu atencion sera mejor que nos alejemos un poco de aqui".**_

_**... CONTINUARA**_

_**Aqui esta el tercer capitulo, si lo se algo aburrido,**_

_**ps me pongo a leerlo como un fan como si no fuera mio**_

_**y tengo mis dudas XD... pero mejor**_

_**esperare para saber mas jejeje**_

_**luego traigo el siguiente y plz dejen REVIEWS para mas inspiracion XD**_


	4. El culpable

**Si ok me tarde en subir el capitulo pero la cosa sigue en ruedas**

**espero que les guste este capitulo aunq esta algo corto**

**luego subo el siguiente capitulo...**

**El culpable**

Una noche que cambiaria la vida en la ciudad Milagro. Un padre herido profundamente por la pérdida de su hija. Un héroe confundido y aterrado por ver el asesino de varios villanos, se trataba de su hijo. Una madre villana muriendo lentamente por una herida casi fatal. Una hija que carga un gran dolor por haber visto a su abuela morir delante sus ojos, ahora es su madre quien muere. Un muchacho convertido en toda una bestia hambrienta de venganza. Y un extraño que pelea al mismo nivel que la bestia, el conocedor del lugar donde se encontraba Frida y el que repitió exactamente la frase escrita en aquel papel. Es una noche única donde la muerte hace su trabajo con gran placer. La noche donde comenzara un nuevo día, o el fin del mundo en donde vivimos. Si Manny gana esta batalla, nada lo podrá detener en destruir el mundo en el cual no podrá vivir sin Frida. Lo único lo que lo detendría serian unas dulces palabras de su amada, pero nadie tendrá esa esperanza ya que ella no se encuentra entre nosotros. Pero, si el extraño ganase, el mundo podría vivir un día mas, todos podríamos estar más tranquilos. Todo eso se llegara a saber una vez que ambos combatientes dieran el golpe de gracia. Los presentes veían con atención como se desarrollaba la batalla. Como ambas entidades columpiaban rápidamente sus ataques, como los detenían entre si y como los esquivaban.  
Los testigos de esta batalla tan salvaje no lo podrían creer, como había pasado tan solo unos cuantos minutos y ya ambos estaban polvorizando los edificios a su alrededor. Manny lanzaba sus garras para cortarlo, pero el muchacho lo esquivaba con facilidad y le devolvía sus ataques. En acto de enfado Manny se aleja lo suficiente dejando sus manos en el mismo lugar. Con las cadenas largas comienza hacer círculos con ella, lo que hizo que este movimiento llegara hasta el otro extremo. Rápidamente cambiaba las direcciones de la cadena haciendo que esta se levantara en el aire y como látigo, atacara por toda dirección posible. Un ataque y defensa perfecta, nada lo podría tocar y nada podría escapar de este ataque. Nadie excepto el extraño quien evadía todos y cada uno de ellos. Lentamente se acercaba a Manny. Quien se dio cuenta e intento atarlo con las cadenas. Solo por falta de un segundo, Manny hubiera sido capaz de completar su cometido, pero no espero que el extraño desapareciera de su vista. De hecho no desapareció, después de decir " Miryzouken" se lanzo a gran velocidad para atacar a Manny por debajo. Con su espada comenzó a golpearlo por todas direcciones y luego lo impulso al aire. El extraño siguió su ataque hasta su final. Atacando por todas las direcciones posibles, en medio del aire, Manny no pudo hacer nada tan solo recibir los ataques. Al dar el último golpe, el muchacho es el primero en aterrizar al suelo. Mientras Manny caía libremente, cayo sobre su espalda haciendo que quedara inconciente.  
Ya la batalla había terminado, todos asombrados no daban crédito a lo que veían. El extraño había detenido la furia incontenible de Manny en cuestión de minutos. Manny se encontraba en el suelo, inconsciente por todo el daño que recibió por parte de aquella espada que empuñaba el extraño. Mientras que el extraño se acercaba lentamente hacia la moribunda villana. La observaba con atención y dijo: "aun no es tu turno de morir". Palabras que desconcertaron a Zoe, quien se encontraba al lado de ella. Zoe vio como el escudo del muchacho tocaba la mano de su madre. Un resplandor hubo al momento que ambas partes se encontraron. La herida de la villana había desaparecido y ella recupero sus fuerzas. Levantándose lentamente y observando todo a su alrededor, tomo la mano de su hija y dijo: "vámonos mija, nosotras no tenemos nada que hacer aquí", "¿Y….. que pasa con nuestra venganza?" fue la pregunta que surgió a tan repentina retirada. "Si abriendo el pecho y sacándole el corazón al culpable te devuelve a tu abuela", dijo el extraño ofreciéndole su espada, "adelante, nadie te detendrá". Zoe estaba sorprendida por lo que le dijo el extraño, ella sabia que ya nada iba traer de vuelta a su abuela. Con gran tristeza y con la cara y hombros al suelo en forma de derrota, Zoe rechaza la oferta. "Tal vez en esta vida no existe nada que pueda devolverte a tus seres queridos, pero….." decía el extraño con la mirada baja y perdida. Recordando su pasado y tratando de contener las lagrimas que salían en sus ojos. Zoe se percapto de eso y escucho con atención lo que decía, "aun tienes otras personas que te quieren a tu alrededor, a las que debes de disfrutar y proteger". Con esto ultimo el muchacho levanta su mirada y le da la espalda a Zoe, encaminándose hacia Manny. Zoe con tranquilidad en su corazón se levanta y se balancea hacia el muchacho para abrazarlo. "Gracias, gracias por lo que me dijiste… y se puede saber, ¿Quién eres tu?" agradeció Zoe mientras aun lo abrazaba al igual que le preguntaba. El extraño respondio, "mi nombre es the dreamer knight".

"Parece que tu plan no resulto señor" dijo un sombra que se escondia en unos cuantos edificios cercanos donde se llevo una batalla epica. "No te preocupes, aun no se a terminado, solo hay que tener paciencia" respondio la sombra con una macabra sonrisa y unos ojos rojos brillantes llenas de maldad.

**Aqui se termina este capitulo quien sera esas dos sombras misteriosas? cual son sus planes? abra algo entre the dremae knight y Zoe**

**las respuesta son**

**nose**

**nose**

**y**

**adivinaron**

**Claro son tal para cual**

**XD nos veemos leemos y dejen reviews plz...**


	5. El comienzo de la verdad

**Hola a todos, lo siento si me tarde más de medio año para terminar esta historia pero ustedes comprenderán que la escuela es primero. De aquí en adelante las historias serán más largas y tratare de terminar esta historia antes del 2012. Otra de las cosas, si se preguntan cuántos capítulos van hacer, pues solamente sé que ni siquiera hemos llegado a la mitad.**

**El comienzo de la verdad.**

Ha pasado muchas cosas en una sola noche. Sea perdido más de una vida, los rencores se vieron a la luz, venganza y sangre se escurrió como rio entre las calles de la ciudad calavera y la ciudad milagro.

Manny estaba inconsciente tirado en medio de la calle, Zoe se pone bajo la protección del caballero soñador, mientras los padres de los muchachos que se encontraba presentes, sufrían al ver que sus hijos han pasado por algo que nadie a su edad debería de experimentar. Todos estaban distraídos con sus pensamientos, que no se dieron cuenta cuando dos sombras, se mostraron frente a ellos y el lugar del crimen que comenzó toda esta batalla sangrienta.

"_**Oh, vaya, vaya que sorpresa tenemos aquí"**_ dijo una de las sombras viendo directamente hacia la dirección de Zoe. La miraba con unos ojos rojos carmesí, llenos de ambición, maldad y con un brillo segador y aterrador.

Todos voltearon a la dirección donde se manifestaban los mismísimos ojos de un demonio.

"_**Esperaba que fueras más fuerte la cuervo, pero nunca creí que te derrumbaras con SENTIMIENTOS baratos"**_ decía la sombra con un tono burlón hacia la pobre chica que había de soportar un gran peso esa noche.

"_**¿Quién eres tú y que quieres?"**_ preguntó Zoe.

"_**Eso es simple 'Quiero ver al tigre bañado en su propia sangre y la de sus enemigos, con las cicatrices de un esclavo de 90 años, sus tripas por fuera, corazón destrozado, tres costillas rotas, perforación de pulmones, sin ojos mientras escurre lágrimas de sangre por sus mejillas, desmembrado de la forma más brutal que se pueda y de rodillas sufriendo hasta la muerte'. ¿Acaso eso es mucho pedir?"**_ fue una respuesta que a todo aquel que estuviera enfrente de él, temieran por su vida, excepto una persona, quien miraba fijamente hacia la dirección del demonio con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

"_**Al parecer tengo que hacerlo todo yo mismo"**_ dijo la sombra, _**"¿y qué es lo que te detiene?"**_ preguntó el caballero soltando a Zoe y poniéndose alerta a cualquier cosa. _**"WHAHAHAHA, te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso".**_ _'Nana~, nana~, nana~' (sonido de guitarra)._

De una batalla a otra, en la misma noche se encontraba el caballero. Las últimas palabras que se dijeron los dos guerreros fueron el gatillo de otra batalla sin descanso.

Cuando el misterioso demonio dijo la última frase, disparo un poderoso rayo hacia el indefenso e inconsciente cuerpo de Manny. El caballero reacciono con habilidades y reflejos de un maestro de guerra y con la mano derecha tomo su escudo en forma de dragón, la lanzo con gran fuerza clavándola frente de Manny bloqueando el rayo.

Al momento que el rayo fue bloqueado, el caballero se dio cuenta de una tonada, fría y llena de tristeza. Una tonada que cualquier ser vivo la escuchara entraría en una depresión inmensa que los llevaría a la muerte misma.

Con la esquina de su ojo derecho, noto que el demonio había lanzado otro rayo pero este no se dirigía hacia él, sino a la persona detrás de él. El caballero no lo pensó dos veces y cambio de dirección bruscamente dando un giro de 360º con el pie izquierdo como eje y como punto de impulso para proteger a Zoe.

Antes de que el rayo diera su blanco, que al mismo tiempo el blanco no tuvo suficiente tiempo de reaccionar y salir del camino; el caballero se interpuso entre Zoe y el rayo, recibiendo una herida en el hombro de la mano izquierda.

"_**Que buena puntería tienes, aunque aún sigues teniendo la misma tonada de aquella hermosa canción llamada 'Gloomy Sunday' ¿no es así, Django?"**_ dijo el caballero sonador con una gran sonrisa después de haber recibido una herida y reconocer aquel demonio que se escondía detrás de las sombras.

"_**Vaya es un honor para ti de conocerme"**_, dijo Django saliendo de las sombras mostrando su cara demoniaca, ojos llenos de rabia y ambición, y la sonrisa de un sicópata desquiciado. _**"Aunque para serte sincero, fui yo quien le otorgo esa canción a ese patético humano, tu sabes como regalo, whahahahaha~"**_, dijo Django recordando como ese pedazo de papel fue la causa de miles suicidios.

"_**Y ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"**_ dijo el caballero.

"_**Lo usual, tratar de matar a el tigre por medio más cruel posible. ¿Tú sabes cuál es la forma más fácil de matar a los humanos?, es por medio del corazón. Los humanos aún están atados a esas estúpidas emociones y sentimientos, que patético. Y fue cuando me llego la idea más ruin de todas. ¿Cuál es la persona más valiosa del tigre?... Su amiga Frida Suarez. Deshaciéndome de ella, el tigre se sumergiera en un inmenso dolor y rabia, llevándolo a la destrucción. Era magnifico mi plan, pero tenías que interferir ¡TU!".**_

"_**De nada"**_ dijo el caballero con una sonrisa con orgullo de sus acciones.

"_**Pero no hay problema, matarte a ti y el tigre será fácil". "Eso no lo creo MALDITO BASTARDO"**_, las palabras que sorprendieron a todos y especialmente a Django, las palabras de odio de Manny que recupero su conciencia.

"_**Jajajaja, vaya sí que eres resistente"**_ dijo el caballero soñador.

Manny fue capaz de recuperar la conciencia y había escuchado cada palabra que Django dijo. Él se dio cuenta de que Django fue quien planeo la despiadada muerte de Frida. Él fue quien empujo a Manny hacia las profundidades del odio y el dolor. _'Django tenía que pagar, tiene que sufrir lo que yo sufrí, tengo que vengarme'_ son las únicas frases que rondaban en la mente de Manny.

"_**No seas estúpido niño, no estas ni física ni mentalmente en condiciones de pelear, más vale que borres tus ideas de venganza"**_ le dijo el caballero viendo a Manny que apenas se podía ponerse de pie.

Era verdad, Manny había recibido una gran cantidad de daño que apenas era capaz de sostenerse de pie mientras respiraba profundamente._** "¡Cállate!, tengo suficiente poder y motivos para vengarme de ¡EL! y nadie me detendrá de hacerlo"**_ dijo Manny con una voz muy ronca mientras le escurría sangre de la esquina derecha de su boca.

"_**Si lo que quieres es vengarte, entonces…"**_ le decía el caballero y de repente con solo un movimiento agarro su espada y le arrebato el cinturón místico a Manny, convirtiéndolo en un muchacho de 12 años con graves heridas en su cuerpo; _**"lo harás con tus propias manos".**_

"_**Vaya, vaya, creo que esta pelea es injusta para ustedes, jajaja, pero ¿Quién se queja?, yo no"**_ decía Django al deleite de sus ojos al ver a su peor enemigo sin poderes y a su límite, y del otro lado un total desconocido que ya mero llega a su límite y con una herida en su hombro.

"_**¿Qué está haciendo?"**_ dijo Manny con mayor dificultad para hablar sin sus poderes. _**"Te voy a dar algo más fatal si quieres vengarte. Lo único que tienes que hacer es tomar el escudo frente tuyo".**_ Dicho esto Manny dudo un poco pero decidió tomar la palabra del muchacho y tomo el escudo.

"_**Esto se pone interesante"**_ dijo Django sin temor alguno al ver a Manny ser envuelto por una luz blanca, cegando a todos alrededor. Después de unos segundos, se rebeló un Manny sin heridas, sano y con la misma ropa de siempre, no hubo ningún cambio excepto que recupero sus fuerzas.

"_**Oye, no pasó nada, ¡sigo igual!"**_ reclamo Manny enfadado de que lo habían engañado.

"_**Whahahaha~, patético, sigues siendo un insecto"**_ dijo Django burlándose al ver a Manny en sus simples atuendo casuales.

"_**¿No te has dado cuenta?, te di la arma perfecta para vengarte, el cuerpo humano al cien por ciento de su potencial",**_ dijo el caballero alzando sus manos al aire con orgullo y felicidad, como si había creado una obra maestra.

"_**Aja"**_ dijo Manny con indiferencia (¬¬).

**Bueno hasta aquí le dejo, y me sorprendo que ya tenga 300 hits, es algo increíble pero sería más increíble si fuera el mismo número de reviews. Estense atentos para los siguientes capítulos, también quise cambiar mi forma de escribir creo que así será más fácil de entender ¿no lo creen? Dejen su review diciéndome su opinión y que más ocupo.**

**Nos vemos leemos…..**


End file.
